Cotten Candy and Funnel Cake
by fireandflood
Summary: Kurt Hummel hates roller coasters. Always had and always will; but then again, Blaine has been making Kurt rethink a lot of things about himself recently.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Glee. If I did, it would be less like Glee and more like The Klaine Show: Starring Chris Colfer and Darren Criss

* * *

><p>The typical carnival music drifted lightly from the various game booths lining their path, creating the cliché idea of a fairground, complete with the red and yellow high top tent and cotton candy booths. The pair wandered idly through scene, smiling gently at the laughing children who ran past them. The music mixed with the buzz of the crowd around them, bells and whistles from the games, and the sound of screams from a nearby roller coaster to create the perfect atmosphere.<p>

"You know, we've been here for almost an hour and we haven't actually done anything yet." Kurt noted as they meandered through the booths.

"I resent that. We had cotton candy. That totally counts. And we played that game with the bottles and the rings." Blaine argued

"Which you were awful at." Kurt quipped.

"I maintain the fact that it was rigged." Blaine paused while Kurt snickered.

"It wasn't rigged, your hand eye co-ordination just sucks." Blaine turned to glare at Kurt which made Kurt dissolve into peals of laughter.

"You want to do something? Fine." Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand and steered him in the direction of the screams.

It took Kurt a few moments to realize where they were heading. He was far too preoccupied with the way Blaine's hand felt in his. With the way their fingers twined perfectly together. With the way Blaine's calloused fingers from hours spent playing his guitar juxtaposed Kurt's smooth fingers. It was only when they walked into the shadow of a tall structure that blocked the sun when Kurt suddenly realized where they were.

"You're kidding right, Blaine? Please tell me you're kidding. You're not actually insane enough to get on that thing, are you?" A little bit of panic crept into Kurt voice.

"It's not that bad, Kurt" Blaine didn't let go of Kurt's hand. He simply led them to the end of the line for the ride in question.

"Not that bad? We could hear people screaming from the other end of the fairground!" Kurt tried to turn them around but Blaine was adamant.

"Don't exaggerate, we weren't at the other end of the fairground" Blaine rolled his eyes.

"The point still stands! If we could hear the screams anywhere beyond 20 feet away from the ride, it is too risky to go on." Kurt's palms were beginning to sweat, which was exactly what he didn't want to happen on this not-a-date with his best friend.

"20 feet? That's just ridiculous Kurt. People scream on roller coasters all the time. It's part of the fun" He tried to calm Kurt.

"There is no way, in any sense or context, that the word fun can be applied to that thing." Kurt gestured wildly to the ride with his free hand.

"When was the last time you went on a roller coaster, Kurt?" Blaine probed.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Kurt raised his eyebrow, ready to get defensive.

"Don't avoid the question. Have you ever been on a roller coaster?" Blaine continued.

"Of course I have!" Kurt replied.

"How many?" Blaine pressed on, refusing to give up.

"What?" Kurt's lips were pressed into a thin line. He didn't like the way this conversation was going.

"How many times have you been on a roller coaster?" Blaine clarified for him.

"Once." Kurt mumbled.

"How old were you?" Blaine tugged them away from the entrance to the ride while saying this, letting a family go past them.

"What is this? Twenty questions?" Kurt shot back indignantly.

"Just answer, Kurt." Blaine sighed, still not letting go of Kurt's hand.

"Ten." Kurt answered in a clipped tone.

"Then how do you know you won't like it now?" Blaine raised an eyebrow at Kurt.

"I…just…" Kurt trailed off without giving an answer.

"Well I'm going on the ride, Kurt; you are welcome to join me. In fact, I'd love it if you came with me, but I'm not going to force you to." Blaine looked at Kurt expectantly.

Kurt found himself faced with a dilemma. He hated roller coasters. The first and last time he had ridden one had been at the insistence of his father at the age of 10. It hadn't been a good experience. The wind had messed up his hair, the speed had made his stomach churn.

He didn't want to go on this roller coaster.

He didn't want to let go of Blaine's hand either.

Kurt looked up at the roller coaster again then back to Blaine. He was starring at Kurt with an innocent and honest look in his eyes. It calmed Kurt instantly. Blaine looked out for him. He wouldn't lead Kurt to his death on a rickety fairground, right?

"You owe me funnel cake after this." Kurt grumbled.

"Deal" The way Blaine's smile lit up his face made Kurt's decision immediately worth it.

"And you have to hold my hand the entire time. I don't think I'll make it through unless I have something to hold on to."

"I wouldn't have it any other way"

For a second Kurt thought he saw a flirtatious grin cross Blaine's face to accompany the sparkle in his hazel eyes but before Kurt could come to any sort of conclusion he was being tugged on to the ride.

Maybe roller coasters weren't so bad after all.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>If you made it this far through the sheer amount of fluff, then I thank you.

I hope you continue to have a wonderful day (unless you're having a bad day, then I hope your day gets better!)


End file.
